Protection
by HaruKuro
Summary: Il croyait que c'était acquis. Alors pourquoi le laissait-il encore une fois derrière lui ?


**Protection**

John Watson détestait bon nombre de choses chez Sherlock.

Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ne mange pas pendant une enquête ; qu'il soit aussi excité face à des morts qui échappaient à la police ; qu'il continue de discuter avec ce psychopathe de Moriarty par le biais de son blog et de textos ; qu'il fasse des choses idiotes lorsqu'il s'ennuie ; qu'il conserve des membres de corps anciennement humains dans la cuisine ; qu'il soit parfois lui, Sherlock, un haut sociopathe qui ne pense définitivement qu'à lui. Ça agaçait, ça énervait, ça _irritait_ John à un point incommensurable.

Mais le pire, le summum qui poussait John dans ses derniers retranchements de calme et de zénitude, c'était lorsque Sherlock venait à lui mentir.

John ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue. Il fallait que ça sorte. Que son taux de frustration s'évacue pour qu'il puisse de nouveau accepter Sherlock Holmes dans son intégralité, avec son excitation morbide pendant une enquête ; ses échanges constants avec leur ennemi commun ; l'utilisation excessive de _son_ pistolet à _lui_ sur le papier peint de madame Hudson ; ses dissections près des casseroles et des poêles ; son comportement qui arrachait la plupart des cheveux à la plupart de la populace côtoyant un minimum Sherlock.

Oui, malgré son désaccord avec bon nombre de faits venant de son colocataire et ami, John arrivait quand même à supporter tout ça. Cela faisait partie de la vie _avec_ Sherlock, cela faisait partie _de_ Sherlock, et le médecin ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser tout ça. Impossible. Il aimait trop ces désaccords, il appréciait trop ces touches anormales de la part du détective consultant, il adorait trop l'action des enquêtes pour les abandonner et se ranger à une vie plus calme (donc plus ennuyeuse) loin de son collègue de travail. Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Cependant John commençait à regretter sa décision de rester aux côtés de Sherlock, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Le taxi avançait sûrement le long de la Tamise, la nuit était tombée et le ciel dégagé. L'ancien soldat regardait l'eau noire avec les sourcils froncés, signe d'intense réflexion. _Il a recommencé._ Il en voulait à Sherlock. Il ferma les yeux en contractant les mâchoires. Dieu qu'il le haïssait en cet instant présent ! Il lui en voulait énormément. Comme jamais auparavant.

_ A quoi bon être ton ami et ton collègue si tu me laisses derrière toi ? _songea avec tristesse et colère le blond. Il secoua la tête en rongeant les sombres sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis désormais une heure et seize minutes tandis que le chauffeur lui faisait remarquer qu'ils approchaient de leur lieu d'arrivée. John hocha mollement la tête en jetant un coup d'œil en biais au rétroviseur. Ses mains étaient vissées autour de son arme de service.

Dès que le véhicule fut arrêté il bondit de son siège et courut jusqu'au quai. Il avait déjà réglé sa course au cours du trajet. Il ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps._ Je te hais Sherlock._ Oui il le haïssait et il craignait pour la vie de son colocataire. Si jamais ils s'en sortaient il allait lui faire la peau. Sérieusement. Il allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir encore laissé derrière lui. _Merde je suis ton ami Sherlock ! Les amis s'entraident ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de vouloir faire cavalier seul ? Tu souhaites tant que ça voir Moriarty sans moi ? _

Il se plaqua contre un mur en béton. Observa les alentours en se disant que Mycroft Holmes et son équipe n'allaient pas tarder à investir les lieux. Une vieille usine désaffectée dont la cheminée, haute et fière, défiait les bâtiments autour d'elle. Phare aveugle face à celui qu'était désormais la rive adverse, lumières multicolores et frappantes de Londres. John marcha en crabe jusqu'à arriver à la lourde porte en acier rouillé par le temps et les éléments. Non verrouillée. Passage ouvert sur un mètre trente de long. Le médecin anciennement soldat pénétra le lieu en gardant son arme pointé vers le bas, la sécurité retirée depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement.

_Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi, Sherlock ? Pourquoi me laisser en retrait ? _

Bruissement sur la gauche. Pistolet remonté aussitôt. Tension s'accumulant dans les bras. _Garde ton calme, John._ Il n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement.

-Ne tire pas John.

Paupières se fermant très fort. Expiration bruyante par le nez.

-Sherlock, constata-t-il avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je sens que tu m'en veux.

-Pas besoin d'être un _génie_ pour le déduire, gronda le soldat en abaissant son bras.

Le terme qualifiant Sherlock était acide. Froid. Amer.

-Je suppose que Moriarty n'est plus là.

Un silence qui en disait long. John entendit quelques pas résonner dans la pièce vide. Des sirènes résonnaient au loin.

-Je t'ai déçu.

-Garde cette réflexion pour toi.

Il était vraiment en colère contre Sherlock. Il croyait, par un accord tacite et sans parole, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'expliquer. Il le croyait encore il y a de cela une heure et vingt-deux minutes. John avait placé toute sa confiance en son ami. Il était vexé d'être laissé en arrière-plan. Pire : il était vexé que Sherlock l'abandonne pour se diriger vers Moriarty. Il lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. _Tu vas au devant du danger sans m'avertir. De quoi j'aurais l'air si jamais Mycroft venait m'annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé deux cadavres dans une usine désaffectée sur quelque dock de Londres ? _

-Ça ne se produira pas.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! cracha le soldat en remettant la sécurité. Bon sang je suis sûr que tu l'as laissé filer Sherlock ! C'est tout à fait ton genre de laisser ce fou furieux s'en aller !

-John je –

-Non ! Je te connais assez ! Je sais que sans lui, tu t'ennuierais comme un rat mort Sherlock ! Il te permet de jouer ! De faire carburer ton disque-dur, comme tu aimes si souvent le dire ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude Sherlock !

-C'est faux. Tu savais exactement où me trouver.

-Parce que l'enquête m'a laissé penser que vous y seriez ! Et si jamais je m'étais trompé ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Bon sang de – !

John, dans un excès de rage, poussa un hurlement qui résonna longuement avant qu'il ne se mette à arpenter les ténèbres pour se calmer. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il allait et venait, attendant que toute cette haine subite pour son colocataire disparaisse. Ou du moins diminue.

-Tu m'as trouvé, répéta Sherlock d'une voix sereine. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé derrière toi ?

Fatigue. Incompréhension.

-Il t'a menacé. Indirectement. Il voulait me voir seul.

-Et si jamais il avait voulu te tuer ? Comme la dernière fois ?

-La dernière fois je le tenais presque. Grâce à nous il a perdu une partie de son « entreprise ». Cette fois-ci il voulait discuter.

-Et ? Il est parti comme ça ? demanda John en se passant une main sur son visage las avant de ranger son pistolet.

-Non, il m'a ligoté et m'a permis de rester debout. Tu sais il a été très surpris de voir que tu t'améliorais au fil des jeux qu'il nous offrait.

-Trop aimable de sa part, grommela le soldat en s'approchant de la voix de Sherlock, les mains en avant.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un câble électrique. Épais. Il étala ses paumes pour voir jusqu'où était ligoté son ami. Il tira un peu, s'arrêta, se dit qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec si peu de luminosité.

-Allons dehors, marmonna-t-il en prenant Sherlock par la manche pour l'emmener en dehors de cet endroit.

La lumière des réverbères l'éclaira suffisamment pour qu'il voie dans quel pétrin était le détective. Il aperçut bien, sur son visage fermé, une faible once de culpabilité. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lire cela sur le faciès de son colocataire. John sentit toute sa colère s'envoler. Pour lui, voir ses yeux fuyants et cette faible moue valaient toutes les excuses du monde. Il sourit doucement en soupirant. C'était ça, avec Sherlock. Il fallait accepter tous les défauts d'une vie avec lui pour entrevoir les qualités.

-Il va me falloir un couteau pour te délivrer. Moriarty sait s'y faire avec les nœuds.

-Moriarty, vraiment ? lança le brun d'un ton légèrement agacé.

-Bon, d'accord, son homme de main.

-Sa femme de main, tu veux dire.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que – ?

-Oui. Mademoiselle Adler travaille pour le compte de Moriarty. C'était pourtant évident non ?

John leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la voiture noire se garant non loin d'eux. Anthea et Mycroft en sortirent, la première se précipitant vers Sherlock pour lui ôter ses liens, le second s'approchant du médecin en lui souriant d'un air entendu.

-Tu as osé le prévenir, maugréa le détective dans sa barbe.

-Même pas, soupira John en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson.

-Les caméras de surveillance et la puce de ton GPS m'ont amplement suffit, précisa Mycroft en haussant les sourcils devant une telle simplicité.

-Merci de me faire penser à changer de portable.

-Pour que je le retrace deux jours plus tard ? Sincèrement, Sherlock, c'est du temps de perdu.

Le cadet pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux et se massa les bras lorsque les câbles tombèrent en paquet à ses pieds.

-J'imagine que tu l'as laissé partir, soupira l'aîné des Holmes en regardant son parapluie. Encore une fois.

-Fiche-moi la paix...

-Il faudrait que tu comprennes qu'il serait temps pour toi de grandir Sherlock. Et de prendre un peu de temps pour toi, ajouta Mycroft en se tournant vers John. Une petite virée ne vous tenterait-elle pas, monsieur Watson ?

-Une virée ?

-La France me paraît être un pays plein de richesses et de découvertes. Un petit voyage de quelques jours, le temps de recharger vos batteries.

-C'est que –

-Pourquoi pas, soupira Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Du moment que tu finances le tout.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, dit mielleusement Mycroft en penchant la tête sur le côté, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sauf bien sûr lorsque tu vas à l'encontre des désirs et des joies de maman.

-Laisse-la en dehors de ça, compris ?

-L'Eurostar part à dix heures douze demain.

-Mais attendez ! Mon travail, mes patients ! s'emporta John en sursautant.

-Vous vous arrangerez avec vos collègues, déclara Mycroft en agitant la main comme si ce n'était rien. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Tâche de te faire discret, Sherlock.

Le cadet grommela quelque chose et s'engouffra dans la voiture que leur avait apprêté son frère pour les ramener à Baker Street.

-Comment ça un voyage à Paris ? demanda John dans le véhicule. Enfin Sherlock tu veux bien – ?

-Mon frère pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous de quitter Londres un moment. Les attaques répétées de Moriarty l'inquiètent, et pas que pour nous.

-Oh. La sécurité du pays...

-C'est cela.

-Je comprends.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

John arqua un sourcil intrigué. Normalement Sherlock aurait dû le déduire. Cela se voyait, non ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, assis à côté de lui, regardant par la vitre d'un air vague et pensif. Il avait prononcé sa question presque avec... banalité. Comme si c'était anodin. Mais ça ne l'était pas, venant de Sherlock. John eut un petit sourire et souffla que non, il ne lui en voulait plus.

-Ne recommence pas, cependant, ajouta-t-il en fixant un point devant ses pieds. Même pour me protéger des menaces de Moriarty. Je ne suis pas là pour t'attendre sagement à la maison, Sherlock. Tu le sais.

-J'en prends bonnes notes.

-Merci.

Une main gantée s'enroula autour de ses doigts. John dodelina de la tête et sourit faiblement tandis qu'ils regagnaient leur chez eux.

Sherlock n'avait pas à le protéger. C'était à lui de le faire. Pour deux, si possible.


End file.
